1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of automobile component stands, and more particularly to a novel universal stand for supporting and stabilizing a selected transmission from a variety so that service and maintenance procedures can be performed on the transmission with speed, safety single-handed setup.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to service automotive components, such as transmissions, by using a multiplicity of stands which are specially constructed to hold or support a specific transmission. Inasmuch as there are many different models and types of transmissions requiring service and maintenance, the garage and mechanic must acquire a great number of stands in order to perform the work. In some instances, a single stand may accommodate one or two different transmissions; however, in these instances, the transmission is often unstable and may tilt or topple from the stand during the maintenance procedure. Also, generally more than one person is needed to set up the stand and to mount the transmission properly so that it may be worked upon.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel work stand for an automotive component, such as a transmission, which will not only accommodate a variety of different transmissions but which will support and stabilize a selected transmission so that it may be operated or worked upon by a maintenance person. Such a stand should include a universal base upon which a variety of adaptors can be accommodated either singularly or in combination so as to support a selected transmission from the variety.